Dobby à l'école des sorciers
by Lord OGM
Summary: Dobby est un Elfe libre. Mais qu'est-ce que la liberté quand on a aucun droit ? Qu'est-ce que la liberté dans le monde magique quand on a même pas le droit de porter une baguette ? Ce sont des questions que Dobby ne s'est jamais posées... Mais ce n'est pas de cas de Harry qui est bien décidé les poser, que cela n'en déplaise à Ombrage.


**Dobby à l'école des sorciers**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une baguette pour Dobby ?**

Dobby avait un problème. Pas véritablement un problème sans solutions, ni un problème relativement grave, mais un problème tout de même. L'armure de bronze du cinquième étage avait perdu son épée et il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver.

Le problème de Dobby ne résidait pas réellement dans l'absence de l'épée, mais plutôt dans l'Inspection Générale de Poudlard, que Madame Ombrage, la nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice, avait programmé dans la journée. Si Dobby ne retrouvait pas l'épée, quelle serait l'image que renverrait l'établissement au Ministère ? Quelle serait l'image qu'il renverrait du travail des Elfes de maison ?

Dobby était à court de solutions. Il courait partout, rentrait dans toutes les pièces, soulevait les tapisseries, inspectait tous les recoins et placards du château, mais il faisait chou blanc et l'heure de l'Inspection du cinquième étage approchait dangereusement. Il était en train de courir lorsqu'il bouscula un jeune sorcier et en tomba à la renverse. Mort de honte, Dobby s'apprêtait à platement s'excuser, alors qu'il se sentit attrapé par les épaules et fermement remis sur pieds.

— Ça va Dobby ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

— Monsieur Harry Potter n'a pas à s'excuser, c'est Dobby qui était un mauvais Elfe et qui ne regardait pas où il allait…

— C'était un accident Dobby, il faut être deux pour en faire un. Ce n'est donc pas seulement de ta faute, le tort est partagé. Mais dis-moi, où est-ce que tu courais ainsi ?

Dobby épousseta son pull, qui lui avait été offert par Molly Weasley à Noël. Il était tricoté en laine beige et lui tenait chaud. Dobby l'aimait beaucoup. Ses chaussettes, une rouge et l'autre verte, remontaient jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, donnant l'impression qu'il portait des collants mal assortis. Harry lui avait offert la verte, mais il ne savait pas d'où venait la rouge.

— Dobby n'arrive pas à retrouver une épée qui a été perdue… Dobby est un mauvais Elfe. De plus, il va y avoir l'inspection de Madame Ombrage, se lamenta la petite créature. Désolé, Monsieur Harry Potter, mais Dobby doit partir chercher l'épée. Dobby espère que Monsieur Harry Potter passera une bonne journée.

L'Elfe se tournait pour se remettre à courir lorsque Harry l'attrapa par l'épaule :

— Pas si vite, c'est samedi et j'ai un peu de temps libre, je peux peut-être t'aider.

L'Elfe en resta sans voix. Jamais on ne lui avait proposé de l'aide dans ses missions à Poudlard. Il finit par hocher la tête dans un signe universel d'affirmation, les yeux brillants de joie.

— Monsieur Harry Potter est un grand sorcier. Proposer de l'aide à Dobby alors qu'il a sûrement plein de choses importantes à faire.

— Justement, répondit gentiment Harry avec un sourire. Je n'ai rien à faire, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne prendrais pas un peu de temps pour aider un ami.

— Monsieur Harry Potter dit que Dobby est son ami ? Mais Dobby ne mérite pas une pareille amitié…

— Dobby, on ne mérite pas une amitié, elles naissent de simples rencontres. Donc, à quoi ressemble l'épée que tu recherches ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu es pressé, alors nous débattrons sur le concept de l'amitié plus tard.

Dobby hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, sortant un grand mouchoir de son pull, dans lequel Molly avait cousu quelques poches bien utiles. Il se moucha longuement et se sécha les yeux, se retenant encore de pleurer de joie.

— Je ne sais pas, elle est perdue…

— Ah, commenta Harry avec une moue songeuse, voilà qui ne nous aide pas vraiment.

— Dobby est désolé, Dobby ne sait vraiment rien sur cette épée, s'excusa l'Elfe.

Harry soupira en se frottant le menton, évacuant les excuses de Dobby d'un geste de la main. Il sortit finalement sa baguette magique, se concentra et prononça une formule :

— Accio épée perdue ?

Il se méfiait, guettant à gauche, puis à droite. Dobby l'observa faire sans comprendre, mais le suivit à chaque fois de son regard. Puis, un léger sifflement se fit entendre et une épée déboula dans la pièce en virevoltant. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Harry, qui recula, légèrement effrayé par l'idée de se faire embrocher.

— C'est magique, murmura Dobby avec ébahissement.

— C'est le principe de la magie, oui, lui répondit Harry, goguenard.

Le sorcier attrapa la lourde épée par la garde. La poignée était faite d'or et d'argent et la lame mesurait un bon mètre, effilée et tranchante. Elle ne présentait pas la moindre rayure.

— Allons rendre cette épée à ton armure Dobby, puis j'irai manger.

— C'était un puissant sort, commenta l'Elfe en suivant Harry dans les couloirs. Il se tordait les mains en regardant le sorcier avec admiration.

— Pas vraiment, expliqua Harry. On l'apprend en quatrième année, c'est le Sortilège d'Attraction. Il suffit de visualiser ce que l'on souhaite attirer à soi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il marcherait vu que je n'avais jamais vu cette épée, mais visiblement elle répond assez bien au nom d'épée perdue… Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'elle s'égare et qu'un sorcier la rappelle.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cinquième étage et pour une fois, les escaliers ne leurs jouèrent aucun vilain tour. Ils s'étaient calmés depuis l'arrivée d'Ombrage au château. Ils ne croisèrent personne, cet étage n'était véritablement fréquenté en cette période de l'année.

— Mine de rien, constata Harry, ce serait bien pratique si tu avais une baguette pour faire de la magie.

— Les Elfes n'utilisent pas de baguette, s'exclama Dobby, choqué par cette idée absurde.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda le jeune sorcier avec curiosité. Vous faites de la magie comme nous, pourquoi vous n'utiliseriez pas de baguette ?

— Les baguettes coûtent cher et les Elfes n'ont pas les moyens de les acheter. De plus, elles sont réservées aux sorciers.

Harry opina du chef, acceptant les arguments de son ami de petite taille. L'épée pesait lourd sur sa frêle épaule et il en avait mal au dos. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, ils rencontrèrent une armure de bronze qui vadrouillait, en cherchant son épée.

— Ah, mais c'est le Chevalier-Tête-en-l'Air, remarqua Harry. Ça ne me surprend pas qu'il ait perdu son épée; l'année dernière c'est sa côte de maille qu'il avait mis à la lessive. Il ne l'a jamais retrouvé d'ailleurs…

— Je ne savais pas, confia Dobby.

— C'est dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Il y a tout un chapitre dédié à cette armure, elle fait beaucoup rire Hermione. On l'appelle Chevalier-Tête-en-l'Air, car il a oublié son propre nom. Il était originellement gravé sur son arme, mais il l'a également perdue et elle fut remplacée au fil des années, encore et encore. Du coup, on ne sait pas vraiment pas de qui il s'agit.

— Monsieur Harry Potter est vraiment un grand sorcier pour savoir autant de choses sur Poudlard, souffla Dobby.

Ils hélèrent l'armure qui vint rapidement vers eux. Elle semblait hagarde et perdue, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant à la vue de son nom. Harry tenta de glisser l'épée dans le fourreau, mais il remarqua qu'elle ne rentrait pas.

— Ce n'est pas la bonne épée, se désespéra Dobby avec résignation. Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Madame Ombrage est déjà au quatrième étage.

— Il n'y a pas de problèmes Dobby, que des solutions. Cette épée n'est pas la bonne mais ce n'est pas la première épée que le Chevalier-Tête-en-l'Air reçoit. Je vais juste me contenter de modifier son fourreau pour qu'il soit plus grand et le tour sera joué.

L'armure et Dobby, qui l'écoutaient comme si ses paroles étaient évangiles, hochèrent la tête en même temps, marquant leur affirmation pour ce plan. Harry inclina l'épée contre le mur et Dobby s'en approcha pour l'admirer; la lame était tellement polie qu'il pouvait y voir son reflet. Et pendant que Harry se penchait sur la ceinture du chevalier avec sa baguette afin de la modifier, Dobby tenta de lire l'inscription sur la lame :

— Ex-ca-li-bur… Monsieur Harry Potter en a-t-il déjà entendu parlé ? demanda l'Elfe avec curiosité.

En entendant le nom de l'épée, l'armure se mit à genoux, cognant Harry sur le front au passage.

— Excalibur ? répéta le sorcier en réfléchissant tout en se frottant le front. Nope, ça ne me dit rien, mais lui ça lui parle visiblement.

Harry désigna l'armure qui était toujours à genoux, inclinée en face de l'épée. Harry soupira, puis attrapa l'arme afin de la glisser dans le nouveau fourreau. Il avait débouclé la ceinture du chevalier pour travailler plus facilement.

— C'est parfait ! constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Et encore une mission dangereusement épique accomplie par Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

— Dobby ne sait pas comment remercier Monsieur Harry Potter pour son aide…

— En l'appelant simplement Harry, ricana Harry qui avait conscience que cela n'arriverait sans doute jamais.

— Dobby ne peut pas, Monsieur Harry Potter est un trop grand sorcier.

Harry tendit l'épée à Dobby qui la souleva avec difficulté, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard :

— Monsieur Harry Potter ?

— C'est toi qui l'a cherchée partout Dobby, c'est à toi de la donner à son futur propriétaire.

— Monsieur Harry Potter honore Dobby, murmura l'Elfe avant de s'approcher de l'armure qui était toujours à genoux, trainant plus l'épée qu'il ne la portait. J'espère, Monsieur le Chevalier Tête-en-l'Air, que vous ne perdrez pas cette épée. Monsieur Harry Potter a fait de la grande magie pour m'aider à vous la retrouver.

L'armure hocha la tête, bomba le torse, puis se redressa et dégaina l'épée. Dans ses mains de fer, elle semblait peser autant qu'une plume. Le chevalier admira la lame pendant un long moment. Un moment si long que Harry tapa gentiment sur la tête de Dobby pour lui faire signe de partir.

— J'ai fait deux heureux ce matin, parla-t-il tout seul une fois que Dobby l'eût quitté afin d'aller vadrouiller dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une chose à faire.

Sentant son ventre grogner, et réalisant qu'on approchait de midi, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où il retrouva Ron et Hermione. Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec curiosité.

— Tu étais où ce matin ? demanda Hermione.

— Ici et là, répondit Harry avec un petit rire avant de prendre une inspiration. J'ai mené une quête épique aux cotés de mon fidèle ami, Dobby. Nous étions partis à la recherche d'une épée perdue nommée Excalibur et on l'a rendue à son propriétaire…

— Mouais, marmonna Ron qui avait commencé à se servir. Tu sais Harry, tu peux nous le dire si tu étais avec une fille, pas besoin de mentir…

Harry fronça les sourcils: il n'avait pas menti. Hermione avait un regard désabusé. Elle soupira dans un hochement triste de la tête :

— Notre Harry grandit si vite, murmura-t-elle avec une fausse tendresse. Tu sais, Harry-chéri, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir à Tata Hermie et Tonton Ronnie. Qui était-ce ?

— Vous êtes déprimants, répondit Harry en riant. C'est d'une tristesse que mes actes courageux du quotidien ne soient reconnus à leur juste valeur…

— Il n'y a aucun courage à lutiner une fille dans une école, remarqua Ron en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet. C'était qui ?

Le jeune sorcier soupira et ignora ses pairs, se concentrant sur sa propre assiette qui était encore vide. Elle ne le resta pas longtemps, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour répondre à Ron, il se souvint de sa conversation avec Dobby :

— Au fait, Hermione, est-ce que c'est vrai que les Elfes n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de baguette ?

Une lueur de plaisir s'alluma dans le regard de Hermione, alors que le fantôme de la SALE venait hanter celui de Ron, qui baissa vivement la tête.

— Non, il n'y a aucun texte qui l'interdit. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Harry ? Tu n'arriveras pas à nous faire changer de sujet.

Harry eût un petit ricanement qui fit frissonner ses voisins, son sourire faisant froid dans le dos. Foi de Potter, il allait bien s'amuser.

— Pour rien, Hermione, pour rien. Et vous, comment s'est passée la matinée ?

Étonnamment, personne à la table ne le crût.

oOo Les secrets d'Albus Dumbledore : Il est conseillé de manger des bonbons au citron pour entretenir une longue barbe soyeuse oOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry errait dans les couloirs en cherchant quelque chose à faire, quand il fut accosté par Dobby. Harry venait d'être suspendu à vie du Quidditch, et se retrouvait donc sans activité productive pour ses samedis après-midi.

— Monsieur Harry Potter ? l'appela Dobby. Est-ce que vous avez cinq minutes pour Dobby ?

— Toujours, répondit Harry en souriant, tu as un problème ? Notre chère armure à encore perdu son épée ?

— Non Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur le Chevalier-Tête-en-l'Air n'a jamais fait aussi attention à son épée… Je suis venu pour remercier Monsieur Harry Potter pour son aide.

— Il ne faut pas Dobby, c'était un plaisir de t'aider, je me suis bien amusé ce jour-là.

Harry décida de prendre la direction des cuisines, marchant doucement, afin de permettre à Dobby de tenir le rythme sans avoir à courir. À défaut de faire du Quidditch, il allait manger. C'était une chose qu'Ombrage ne lui avait pas encore interdit.

— Tu viens manger un morceau avec moi, Dobby ? proposa Harry. Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vus; l'Inspection s'est-elle bien passée ?

— Très bien, répondit le petit Elfe avec fierté. Madame Ombrage n'a rien eu à redire sur la propreté du cinquième étage. Elle nous à félicité et offert une tournée de chocolat chaud ! Madame Ombrage est une gentille maîtresse.

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant sa main gauche enroulée dans un bandage, sous lequel une plaie ouverte le tirait continuellement.

— Étonnant, commenta-t-il placidement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça d'elle.

— Le bureau de Madame Ombrage est rigolo, cancana joyeusement Dobby, il est tout rose et il y a plein d'assiettes en porcelaine. Elles sont très fragiles, il n'y a que les Elfes qui ont le droit d'y toucher. On doit faire très attention tout de même.

— Passionnant.

— Totalement, confirma Dobby, sans percevoir l'ironie dans les propos de son ami. Ce sera bientôt l'hiver, alors on est en train de couper du bois. Hagrid nous a montré une parcelle de la Forêt Interdite où il n'y a pas de monstres. Ça fait mal aux mains, mais le bruit de la scie nous fait rire.

— Tu me parles bien du bruit aigu ?

— Oui, enchaîna Dobby avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Quand on respire la sciure on éternue, c'est un problème, mais Monsieur Rogue nous a préparé une potion pour que nos nez arrêtent de chatouiller. Il a dit qu'on était allergiques.

Harry lui glissa un regard en coin, pas sûr de la démarche à suivre face à ce flot de paroles imprévu et imprévisible.

— Intéressant.

— Oui, Monsieur Rogue sait qu'on aime bien le chocolat, alors il a fait sa potion goût chocolat. Elle était vraiment très bonne. On en a redemandé, mais il a dit non, que ce serait dangereux. Par contre, il nous a promis du chocolat chaud si on lui amenait assez de bois cette année… L'année dernière, c'était Gouffy qui s'occupait de ses appartements, mais c'était un très vieil Elfe qui ne voyait plus où il mettait les pieds. Il n'avait plus toute sa caboche, il oubliait toujours de faire du feu et de rapporter du bois.

— J'aime cet Elfe, affirma Harry avec emphase.

— Il est mort, commenta Dobby sur le ton de la rigolade. Il a oublié de respirer.

Le sorcier lui voua une brève prière, lui, cet Elfe, qui avait su faire souffrir l'abominable professeur de potions.

— Comme quoi, même les plus grands bâtards ont un peu de place dans leurs cœurs pour soupçon de tendresse…

Leur arrivée dans la cuisine ne se fit pas sans bruit. Les Elfes avaient toujours admiré Monsieur Harry Potter, comme ils l'appelaient tous. Ils le regardèrent s'installer et se concertèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'oser s'approcher pour lui demander ce qu'il désirait aujourd'hui. Harry se contenta de leur faire un gentil sourire afin de les mettre en confiance.

— Monsieur Harry Potter désire-t-il quelque chose ? demanda le plus courageux.

— Est-ce que vous avez encore de la brioche de ce matin ? Avec un peu de confiture s'il vous plait.

Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps avant de se retrouver assis en face d'une imposante brioche et d'un ensemble de pots de marmelades qui venaient du monde entier. Il remercia l'Elfe qui l'avait servi avec un sourire, conscient que s'il disait une parole, il devrait faire face à une éruption de joie difficilement contrôlable.

— En tout cas Dobby, ça tombe bien que tu me sois tombé dessus tout à l'heure, je te cherchais.

— Monsieur Harry Potter cherchait Dobby ? interrogea l'Elfe comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Monsieur Harry Potter ?

— Non Dobby, aujourd'hui il ne sera pas tant question de ce que tu pourras faire pour moi, que ce que je vais faire pour toi. Je me suis renseigné, auprès d'une source parfaitement fiable en matière de Droits des Elfes.

— Les Elfes ont des droits ? demanda Dobby, surpris à juste titre.

— Pas vraiment, éluda Harry. On dira plutôt qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment d'interdictions.

Les oreilles de Dobby se baissèrent alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de tristesse. C'était dur pour une personne fière et libre comme lui de se rendre compte que son peuple ne faisait l'objet d'aucune protection. Harry capta ce sentiment de peine qui traversa son ami, et il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule afin de le soutenir, lui lançant un regard concerné.

— Mais, c'est une bonne nouvelle en soit, poursuivit Harry. Car si quelque chose n'est pas interdit, ça veut dire que c'est autorisé, tu es d'accord avec moi ?

— Je ne comprends pas vraiment, avoua Dobby. Monsieur Harry Potter utilise des mots que Dobby ne connait pas…

— Pour faire simple, il n'y a aucune loi qui interdit aux Elfes d'avoir une baguette magique.

Il y eut des murmures de surprise autour d'Harry. Les Elfes le regardaient avec de grands yeux ébahis, comme s'il venait de leur révéler qu'il était Merlin en personne.

— Et donc, continua le garçon, sans attendre que Dobby ne reprenne la parole, j'ai décidé de t'en offrir une, en paiement de la dette que je te dois.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des cris et piaillements excités qui explosèrent dans la cuisine. Les Elfes applaudissaient, criaient et sifflaient, un couple s'était même mis à danser. Pour les Elfes, le jour était historique : un des leurs allait recevoir une baguette magique de la part d'un sorcier. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier, c'était Monsieur Harry Potter.

Dans l'histoire des Elfes, il était arrivé que certains soient affranchis pour service rendu, que d'autres soient décorés à la guerre, qu'on leur fasse des cadeaux pour leur travail. Généralement il s'agissait d'un pot de miel ou d'une tablette de chocolat. Mais une baguette magique, c'était un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable.

Sept gallions, cela représentait presque un mois de travail pour un des cadres du Ministère, alors pour un Elfe cela représentait l'accomplissement d'une vie. Les Elfes chuchotèrent entre eux. Une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, ils demandèrent à Dobby :

— Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Dobby a fait pour Monsieur Harry Potter pour qu'il lui offre un pareil cadeau ?

— Monsieur Dobby m'a sauvé la vie, expliqua Harry. J'étais en deuxième année. Monsieur Dobby est venu chez moi pour me prévenir de la présence du monstre de Serpentard, mais je ne l'ai pas cru car j'étais jeune et téméraire. Je suis revenu à Poudlard malgré ses avertissements.

L'assemblée se laissa tomber sur les fesses quand Harry commença à parler, les oreilles tendues, les mains serrées, les yeux passionnés. Monsieur Harry Potter leur racontait son histoire.

— Il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de me prévenir, mais je ne l'ai jamais écouté. Monsieur Dobby, pour me sauver, trahissait son maitre, un très méchant sorcier qui a fait de terribles choses…

Il y eut un murmure d'admiration parmi les Elfes, et Dobby, toujours assommé par la nouvelle, ne put que s'essuyer le nez avec le pull que Molly lui avait tricoté. Il était secoué de sanglots silencieux, ses petites mains tremblaient en tenant son habit. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. C'était dur pour un adolescent de se rendre compte que de simples paroles pouvaient créer tant de joie chez un être.

— Je suis descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets, j'y ai affronté le Basilic qui terrorisait l'école, et j'ai gagné. Mais je n'étais pas encore tout à fait hors du danger.

Quelques cris d'horreur témoignaient du fait que même les Elfes connaissaient le danger que pouvait représenter un Basilic. Certains fermèrent même les yeux: ils demeuraient de petites créatures craintives après tout. Parfois, Harry oubliait à quel point Dobby était courageux.

— J'étais dans le bureau du Directeur lorsque j'ai rencontré Lucius Malfoy, le maitre de Dobby. Il était méchant et violent, sans raisons. Alors, j'ai caché une de mes chaussettes dans le livre que Monsieur Malfoy avait utilisé pour déverrouiller la Chambre, et je le lui ai donné. Il a lancé la chaussette à Dobby, ce qui l'a libéré du joug de ce méchant sorcier.

Harry prit le temps de s'arrêter, mesurant ses paroles et se rendant compte de leur impact sur son audience.

— Dans le couloir, alors que le Directeur n'était plus là, Monsieur Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette pour m'attaquer. Il allait utiliser le sort de mort… Mais Dobby s'est interposé et l'a repoussé en lui disant que « Personne ne fait de mal à Harry Potter ». Sans lui, je ne serais plus en vie aujourd'hui, et c'est pour ça que je vais lui offrir une baguette. Pour que Dobby ait toujours les moyens de faire régner cette justice qu'il aime tant.

Le regard des Elfes avait changé. Il y brillait désormais envers Dobby la même admiration qu'il y brillait pour Harry Potter. Dobby n'était plus à leurs yeux un véritable Elfe de maison, il était une icône. Il était devenu un Monsieur, comme tous les sorciers.

— Bon, reprit Harry après un moment de silence. Je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, donc je vais vous laisser entre vous. Merci pour le goûter.

Avant de sortir, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, un sourire confiant au coin des lèvres :

— Et bien sûr, tout ce que vous avez entendu cette après-midi, reste strictement entre nous.

oOo Les secrets de Dumbledore : Pour faire de la bonne magie il faut trois choses : une tête reposée, un ventre plein, et des chaussettes molletonnées oOo

Noël approchait doucement. Harry prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec pour seule compagnie Ron. Hermione était restée dans la salle commune pour réviser. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient un test en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et elle ne voulait surtout pas le rater. Cette situation avait le don de taper prodigieusement sur les nerfs du dernier Weasley mâle de sa famille, la branche principale uniquement car Harry était loin d'en connaitre toutes les secondaires.

— Je ne comprends pas, marmonnait-il entre deux bouchés de porridge. Pourquoi réviser un livre qui ne sert strictement à rien ? Même un livre de techniques de Quidditch serait plus utile en combat que le livre d'Umbitch.

— La Raison a ses raisons que la Raison même ignore, commenta philosophiquement Harry.

Ron arrêta un bref instant de manger, lançant un regard noir à Harry.

— Mec, faut vraiment que t'arrête d'appeler Hermione « la Raison »… Elle est en train de prendre la grosse tête.

— Je sais, mais c'est marrant de te voir souffrir.

— T'es un traitre.

— Oui, confirma Harry en baillant. On me le dit souvent par les temps qui courent.

Harry portait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait des rêves étranges à propos d'une pièce tout aussi suspecte, où se trouvaient d'étranges boules de neiges. C'était un mélange d'étrangeté qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler et qui l'empêchait de dormir.

— Désolé, marmonna l'autre garçon en se penchant de nouveau sur son porridge.

— Ce n'est rien, je disais ça pour rire, le rassura Harry avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme allait se servir une tasse de café, lorsqu'une imposante chouette atterrit devant lui. Elle déposa une lettre dans son assiette et le regarda impérieusement. Ron semblait surpris.

— Tu attendais du courrier ? demanda le rouquin avec curiosité.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en regardant la lettre avec méfiance.

Il la retourna et se rendit compte que l'écriture était féminine.

À _l'intention de Mr Harry Potter._

— En tout cas, elle m'est destinée.

— Ouvre-la, proposa Ron en se penchant en avant. C'est peut-être une admiratrice qui t'écrit ?

Harry arqua un sourcil, trouvant la pensée de son ami saugrenue. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'admiratrices depuis que la Gazette, in extenso le Ministère, se faisaient un devoir de le décrédibiliser. Il glissa un regard à la chouette, qui attendait toujours. Elle avait un regard méchant, Harry décida alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle était moins belle qu'Hedwige de toute façon. En fait, aucune chouette n'était aussi belle qu'Hedwige, du point de vue parfaitement objectif de Harry.

Il finit donc par ouvrir l'enveloppe avec précaution, qui contenait deux lettres. La première, était écrite de la main de la personne qui avait envoyé l'enveloppe, la seconde ressemblait plus à un griffonnage illisible.

Harry se concentra sur la première :

 _Bonjour Mr. Potter,_

 _J'ai reçu il y a deux jours un courrier signé de votre nom._

 _Je suis mal à l'aise quant à la teneur des propos qu'il renferme et j'espère que vous pourrez m'envoyer sous peu une explication._

 _J'imagine que vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ce courrier et je ne vous en tiens absolument pas rigueur._

 _Respectueusement,_

 _Fleur Delacour._

Il se passa une minute pendant lesquelles Harry se posa de sérieuses questions quant à sa santé mentale. Il finit par tendre la lettre à Ron, qui s'empressa de la lire.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? demanda le garçon avec désespoir.

— Je ne sais pas, t'as lu l'autre lettre ?

Harry déplia le second papier. Il ne reconnut pas l'écriture mais eût un peu de mal à lire.

 _Mme Delacour,_

 _Je suis Monsieur Harry Potter et je vous trouve très jolie, serait-il possible que nous nous rencontrions pendant les vacances de No_ _ë_ _l ?_

 _Monsieu_ _r Harry Potter vous a_ _rencontrée lors du tournois et j'aime beaucoup vos cheveux._

 _M.r Harry Potter_

Le papier se froissa de lui-même dans les mains de Harry, puis s'enflamma subitement alors que les doigts du sorcier tremblaient. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer ou s'énerver contre Dobby. La patte de l'Elfe était reconnaissable à des kilomètres, après tout, la petite créature était la seule à l'appeler Monsieur Harry Potter.

— Harry ? appela doucement Ron. Ça va ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry en récupérant la première lettre. Je crois que je suis dans la panade.

— Il semblerait bien.

— Je vais trouver Dobby et je vais le tuer, promit Harry en se levant, toute envie de déjeuner disparue.

La chouette de Fleur s'envola également : le courrier avait été reçu, elle pouvait donc repartir. Harry la remarqua à peine alors qu'il traversait la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver Dobby.

Cette quête pour retrouver celui qu'il appelait son ami se solda par un échec. Dobby avait un certain talent pour passer inaperçu. Après tout, c'était la mission première des Elfes de maison : ne pas se faire remarquer au quotidien. C'est résigné que Harry arrêta les recherches pour se rendre en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais au fond de lui, il n'abandonnait pas.

Foi de Potter, il mettrait la main sur ce petit Elfe malicieux.

oOo Les secrets de Dumbledore : Pour faire un bon chocolat chaud, il faut : du lait, du chocolat et un zeste d'amour. oOo

La vie d'un Elfe de maison était parfaitement ordonnée.

Dobby se levait tous les matins à six heure précise et prenait un petit déjeuner composé de pain et de beurre, avec un bol de chocolat chaud. Ensuite, il se lavait avec une brosse à dent, mettant un peu de dentifrice dessus et se frottait derrière les oreilles, sur le sommet du crâne, sous les bras, dans le creux des coudes et celui des genoux. Puis, il s'essuyait avec une serviette, qu'il passait ensuite à un autre Elfe.

Les Elfes n'avaient le droit à un bain qu'une fois par an, au solstice d'été.

Ensuite, ils se rendaient en chantant à la cuisine et commençaient à préparer le petit déjeuner. Cela faisait trois ans que Dobby était le préposé aux brioches. Il était chargé de mélanger la farine, le sucre, le sel, le lait et la levure, puis il façonnait de petits pâtons. Il aimait bien mettre plus de pépites de chocolat que nécessaire : ses brioches n'en étaient que plus appréciées par les étudiants.

Dobby regardait les brioches gonfler pendant une heure et demie, avant de les enfourner jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaitement dorées. Il attendait toujours la dernière minute afin qu'elles soient bien chaudes pour les élèves.

Dobby préparait toujours une brioche spéciale pour Monsieur Harry Potter. Elle était fourrée à un goût différent chaque jour, et Dobby était très fier de savoir que Monsieur Harry Potter la trouvait délicieuse. Dobby riait beaucoup en entendant Monsieur Ronnie Weasley se plaindre que lui n'avait jamais la chance de trouver la brioche spéciale. Mais ça, c'était parce que Dobby utilisait sa magie pour faire en sorte que seul Monsieur Harry Potter puisse la voir.

Après le petit déjeuner, les Elfes nettoyaient la vaisselle en chantant. Les étudiants croyaient que cela se faisait en un claquement de doigt. L'explication était moins magique : Poudlard avait deux services, et les Elfes remplaçaient juste le service « Sale » par le service « Propre ». Ensuite, débutait une bataille d'eau et de savon, qui pouvait durer jusqu'à dix heures.

Puis venait le temps d'aller nettoyer les dortoirs et les sanitaires, c'était la partie de la journée que Dobby aimait le moins. Les Elfes étaient divisés en quatre groupe, un par maison, et ils tournaient une fois par semaine. Les dortoirs de Serdaigle étaient toujours très propres, ceux de Poufsouffle étaient encombrés d'animaux en tout genre, mais les lits étaient toujours faits. À Gryffondor, cela dépendant des années. Chez les filles, les dortoirs sentaient le parfum et il y avait de nombreux habits qui trainaient partout. Chez les garçons, c'était relativement propre, sauf le dortoir des Jumeaux Weasley, dont les Elfes n'osaient plus s'approcher. Les plus mauvais étudiants étaient les Serpentards: ils avaient conscience de la présence des Elfes et ne faisaient aucun effort sur la propreté. Ils savaient que ces petites créatures devraient nettoyer. Dobby n'aimait pas les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Quand ils finissaient, l'heure était déjà venue de préparer le repas du midi. Dobby aimait bien préparer les cordons-bleus. C'était amusant de les voir devenir dorés et commencer à couler: cela traduisait le fait qu'ils étaient cuits.

Puis la vaisselle recommençait, donc une nouvelle bataille d'eau et de savon. On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que les Elfes n'étaient pas propres, après tout: ils se lavaient au réveil, ainsi que trois fois dans la journée.

Par la suite, c'était l'heure de la sieste. Les Elfes remontaient dans le grenier où ils avaient leur dortoir. Ils disposaient de lits superposés, où chaque Elfe avait une petite couchette, un oreiller et une couverture. Un luxe que Dobby n'avait pas connu quand il était au service de Monsieur Malfoy. Tous les Elfes se couchaient et fermaient les volets pendant une petite heure.

Puis, le réveil en forme de coq qu'Albus Dumbledore avait enchanté les réveillait, pour quatre heures de l'après-midi. C'était l'heure de préparer une petite collation pour les étudiants : des fruits, du pain, un peu de beurre et de chocolat. Faire de la magie demandait beaucoup d'énergie, alors il fallait bien manger tout au long de la journée.

Les assiettes n'étaient jamais très sales, alors les elfes ne faisaient pas de bataille d'eau à quatre heures. Ils enchainaient tout de suite la préparation du repas du soir. Les sorciers mangeaient des tourtes et des quiches pour le dîner, cela demandait beaucoup plus de travail.

Dobby était une fois de plus préposé au mélange de la farine, du sel et de l'eau. Il n'était pas seul à faire cette tâche, mais il aurait bien aimé avoir le droit de décorer les tourtes. C'était cependant un rôle réservé aux Elfes fatigués, ceux qui avaient plus de trente ans. Dobby était encore jeune et fort: il avait onze ans.

Une fois le repas terminé, les Elfes s'occupaient une nouvelle fois la vaisselle.

Un petit tour pour s'assurer que toutes cheminées avaient du bois pour la nuit et départ au lit. Une fois tout le monde installé, Mama, la vieille Elfe de Poudlard, lisait une histoire aux autres.

Ce soir, elle lisait : La légende du Roi Arthur.

Dobby ouvrit grand ses oreilles pour tout entendre, il aimait beaucoup les histoires.

Malheureusement, quand Mama parla d'Excalibur, Dobby fut déjà endormi.

oOo Les secrets d'Albus Dumbledore : Ne confondez pas la bergamote et le citron pour faire votre thé. oOo

Ce matin-là, le dernier vendredi avant les vacances, Dobby vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations. Il était en train de dépoussiérer la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avec un autre Elfe, lorsqu'il se fit soudainement attraper par les pieds.

Dobby était monté dans le conduit et frottait férocement la suie. Il poussa un cri de surprise et tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais ses doigts glissèrent contre la pierre lisse. Il se retrouva alors suspendu dans le vide. Au milieu de la salle commune, sans rien pouvoir faire. Les autres Elfes ils étaient terrifiés, le regardant avec horreur.

— Je t'attrape enfin, sale petite vermine, ricana Harry.

— Monsieur Harry Potter ? s'exclama Dobby. Vous n'avez plus de corps !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, constata le garçon avant de retirer sa cape, soulevant toujours Dobby par la cheville. Tu as des choses à me dire, petit monstre.

— Dobby n'est pas un monstre ! Et Dobby n'est pas sale ! Dobby est propre et se lave.

— Excuse-moi Dobby, mais Dobby est actuellement très sale, répondit doucement Harry. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Harry Potter se salit rien qu'en te touchant.

Dobby était sur le point de répliquer quand il se souvint de ce qu'il était en train de faire quelques instants auparavant. Ses oreilles retombèrent de honte. Il était sale en présence de Monsieur Harry Potter. C'était une profonde insulte. Harry le reposa à terre et l'Elfe se releva doucement, ses grands yeux brillants de larmes, ce qui fit disparaitre définitivement toute forme de colère chez Harry.

— Petit Elfe borné, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire… soupira-t-il en sortant sa baguette. Recurvite !

Dobby fut rapidement couvert de mousse, puis d'eau, il se sentit frotté, chatouillé et caressé, puis soudainement, tout disparu et il se retrouva aussi propre qu'un sous-neuf. Il regarda ses petites mains, ses chaussettes brillantes. Il renifla de bonheur.

Harry n'en resta pas là et il s'approcha du conduit de cheminé, se pencha et regarda dedans. Puis, comme pour Dobby, lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage. La salle commune fut alors envahie de poussière et de suie, au point qu'elle en fit tousser les Elfes et Harry. Plongé dans le noir, Harry marmonna :

— Ce n'était pas ma plus brillante idée.

Les elfes continuaient de tousser et de baragouiner dans une langue qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Il se contentait de garder les yeux fermés. Il eût soudainement une nouvelle idée et releva sa baguette :

— Evanesco.

Petit à petit, la poussière et les cendres ambiantes furent aspirés par la baguette d'Harry. Rapidement, l'air redevint respirable et ils purent tous rouvrir les yeux. La cape d'invisibilité était par terre, couverte de suie. Elle était aussi noire que la nuit.

— Ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu vas me servir.

Dobby, quant à lui, était totalement paniqué. La salle commune, autre fois d'un rouge rutilant aux dorures brillantes, étaient désormais d'un gris terne. Il y avait de la poussière et de la suie partout, comme si la pièce avait été exposée à un incendie. Jamais les Elfes ne pourraient tout nettoyer avant l'heure du repas.

Ils allaient tous se faire chasser de Poudlard par Madame Ombrage quand elle apprendra l'état de la salle commune.

— Ça te va bien le noir, Dobby.

— Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Harry Potter a fait ? couina l'Elfe pour toute réponse. Méchant sorcier, méchant sorcier !

Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois que Dobby l'appelait ainsi. C'était surprenant de sa part et légèrement déplaisant d'être comparé à Lucius Malfoy. Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha une nouvelle fois du conduit de cheminée.

— Il est propre !

Dobby se prit la tête entre les mains, prêt à se plaindre, quand Harry le mit une nouvelle fois en joug avec un grand sourire sadique.

— Toi, je vais te laver jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus la moindre trace de crasse derrière les oreilles ! Ça t'apprendra à envoyer des lettres signées à mon nom.

Dobby se tourna pour courir, mais le sort le frappa dans le dos et il fut rapidement couvert de savon. Une brosse s'ajouta au sortilège et il se sentit frotter de partout. Dobby, couché au sol, put voir Harry verrouiller la porte de la salle commune et lancer le sort sur les autres Elfes qui tentèrent également de s'enfuir. Dobby put voir Winky se cacher sous l'un des canapés, les mains sur ses oreilles, ses yeux grands ouverts. Harry se contenta de soulever le canapé en silence.

— Trouvé, _recurvite !_

Soudainement, le sortilège arrêta de faire effet sur Dobby qui soupira, il détestait ce sort. Il était en train de se relever lorsque son mouvement attira l'attention de Harry. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un bref instant, puis Harry braqua sa baguette en direction de Dobby.

— Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, petit chenapan.

Il lança un nouveau recurvite, mais Dobby sauta sur le côté. La mousse apparue sur la moquette qui commença à se faire nettoyer, mais Harry n'en resta pas là et il continua son assaut. Dobby se retrouva forcé de sauter dans tous les sens pour esquiver les sorts de Harry. L'Elfe était petit, agile et rapide, aussi n'eût-il pas trop de mal à s'échapper pendant un temps, alors que la salle commune se transformait en véritable savonnière.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, Harry arrêta d'attaquer et regarda le travail. La mousse disparaissait rapidement, révélant une pièce entièrement propre et lustrée.

— C'est du bon travail, marmonna le sorcier en tentant de respirer.

Il était rouge. Dobby s'arrêta de courir et les autres Elfes sortirent de leurs cachettes, admirant la propreté de la pièce.

— Non, répondit Dobby en sautant sur Harry. Monsieur Harry Potter est toujours sale, si on le laisse comme ça il va tout salir ! Tous sur Monsieur Harry Potter, on doit le laver !

— Non ! répondit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers Dobby.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas le premier sorcier que Dobby affrontait, et d'un claquement de doigt, il fit sauter la baguette des doigts de Harry. Elle retomba à quelques mètres, trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir.

Les autres Elfes, excités par la bataille d'eau qui jusque-là avait été à sens unique, se jetèrent sur Harry qui finit par basculer. Ils avaient de l'expérience en matière de convocation, et Harry se retrouva bientôt immergé dans une grande baignoire, à moitié noyé, à se faire frotter et essorer par plein de petites mains qui ne firent preuve d'aucune pitié. On lui piqua ses lunettes et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un long combat qu'il réussit à garder son pantalon.

Quand les Elfes lui permirent à remonter à la surface, il se sentit aveuglé, mais pouvait les entendre rire et cancaner. Visiblement, ils étaient heureux de ce petit jeu. Dobby s'éloigna et regarda ses amis faire. Il ramassa avec respect la baguette de Monsieur Harry Potter et passa un coup de chiffon afin de la nettoyer. Il récupéra également les lunettes de son ami afin qu'elles ne soient pas esquintées.

Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent finalement Harry, les Elfes ne restèrent pas dans la pièce et décampèrent tous, Harry ayant relâché son emprise sur le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Harry regarda Dobby.

— T'es un Elfe mort.

— Monsieur Harry Potter ne devrait pas dire à Dobby des choses qu'il ne pense pas.

Dobby rendit à Harry sa baguette et ses lunettes. Le sorcier le remercia et se sécha rapidement. Harry prit place dans un des fauteuils propres et invita Dobby à en faire de même. L'Elfe réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'accepter, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, n'étant pas à l'aise.

— Tu as envoyé une lettre à quelqu'un en te faisant passer pour moi.

— Dobby est désolé si cela à blessé Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby ne voulait qu'aider Monsieur Harry Potter.

— M'aider ? demanda Harry, légèrement surpris.

— Monsieur Harry Potter a promis une baguette à Dobby. Maintenant, tout le monde appelle Dobby « Monsieur Dobby »… Alors Dobby a pensé qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour Monsieur Harry Potter.

Harry hocha la tête, commençant à comprendre le raisonnement de son ami Elfe. Pouvait-il se mettre en colère contre cette petite chose fragile ? La réponse fut claire: pas le moins du monde.

— Tu vas écrire une lettre d'excuse à cette femme Dobby, lui dire qui tu es et pourquoi tu lui as envoyé cette lettre.

— Mais Dobby a fait ça pour aider Monsieur Harry Potter, se plaignit l'elfe. Elle vous a envoyé une lettre !

— Oui, mais elle est mal à l'aise et voudrait des explications. Tu ne voulais pas mal faire et c'était gentil, mais, malheureusement, tu as inquiété la personne à qui tu as envoyé ce courrier. La meilleure chose à faire est donc de t'excuser.

Les oreilles de Dobby se sont abaissées. Harry s'en voulut un bref instant pour l'avoir sermonné. Mais parfois, les choses doivent être dites. Ils restèrent donc assis en silence pendant un long moment. Dobby regardait ses chaussettes et Harry l'observait, lorsque soudainement, le jeune sorcier remarqua une chose :

— Tu voudrais des chaussures, Dobby ? demanda-t-il. Si tu n'en mets pas, tes chaussettes vont s'abîmer.

— Aucun sorcier ne veut vendre de chaussures à Dobby, lui répondit misérablement l'Elfe de maison.

— On s'en occupera avant Noël. On ira t'en acheter en même temps qu'on ira chercher ta baguette.

Les épaules de Dobby se mirent à trembler alors qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. Dobby était un Elfe très émotif, enfin, tous les Elfes l'étaient. C'était sans doute pour cela que Harry les aimait tant: il y avait une pureté et une candeur chez les elfes que le jeune homme n'avait trouvé nulle part chez les hommes.

Harry se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

— Monsieur Harry Potter est trop gentil avec Dobby, pleura l'Elfe contre lui. Dobby fait des bêtises dans le dos de Monsieur Harry Potter, et Monsieur Harry Potter veut emmener Dobby acheter des chaussures.

— Tu ne savais pas que tu faisais une bêtise et tu es désolé maintenant, non ?

— Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby est désolé, s'excusa l'Elfe en s'éloignant d'Harry pour sortir son mouchoir.

Harry resta à sa hauteur en souriant. Il lui tendit la main après que l'Elfe se soit bruyamment mouché.

— Tu es pardonné Dobby. Évite juste de me refaire un coup pareil. Je ne sais même pas c'est qui, cette Fleur Machin…

— D'accord, Monsieur Harry Potter, accepta Dobby en prenant la main qui lui a été tendue et en la serrant. C'est une des sorcières françaises de l'année dernière, expliqua-t-il. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Harry se redressa, songeur, tentant de retrouver le nom dans sa mémoire. Il rencontrait tellement de sorciers et de sorcières qu'il oubliait plus de noms qu'il n'en retenait.

— Nope, je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'étais assez occupé l'année dernière.

Dobby confirma en se rappelant de la branchiflore qu'il avait dû voler pour aider Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby avait été uu mauvais Elfe de Poudlard ce jour-là, mais un bon ami de Monsieur Harry Potter. Comme quoi, la vie n'était jamais facile et toujours faite de choix.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, s'excusa Harry, mais j'ai séché les cours de la matinée pour te trouver et maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Dobby s'empressa de courir à la cuisine en entendant les paroles de son ami : il n'avait pas préparé les cordons-bleus ! Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut rassuré de voir que Winky s'en chargeait à sa place. Harry quant à lui, fit le trajet d'un pas moins pressé, se caressant la main gauche qui le lançait. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il arriva au niveau du Grand Hall et qu'il vit au loin Ombrage :

— Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, vieille sorcière.

Il fut arraché de ses pensées vengeresses par Hermione, qui lui sauta littéralement dessus au moment où il passa les portes du de la Grande Salle :

— Où étais-tu encore ? T'étais pas en cours ce matin ! J'ai dû dire à Ombrage que tu étais malade.

— Ah, répondit Harry penaud. Fallait pas que tu m'excuses…

— Elle m'a posé la question Harry, je n'allais pas lui répondre que je n'en savais rien.

Harry s'excusa d'un regard et prit place à côté de la jeune sorcière énervée. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement se calmer. Visiblement, ça ne lui avait pas plu de mentir à un professeur. Harry haussa les épaules ; c'étaient des choses qui arrivaient.

— Et du coup, tu étais où ? demanda Hermione avec agacement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Harry ne faisait pas grand cas de sa colère.

— J'ai aidé les Elfes à nettoyer la cheminée de la Salle commune mais ça a explosé, alors j'ai dû les laver, mais ils ne se laissaient pas faire. Ça les a beaucoup énervé et ils m'ont tous sauté dessus. J'ai fini noyé et savonné et ces chenapans sont partis en me laissant trempé dans la Salle Commune…

Hermione le regarda méchamment puis détourna les yeux.

— Pas besoin de te foutre de moi si tu ne veux pas me dire. La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras avec Ombrage si tu le prends comme ça.

Harry soupira une fois de plus ; pourquoi personne ne le croyait jamais ?

oOo Les secrets de Dumbledore : Le thé à la bergamote se boit sans sucre. oOo

Dobby quitta Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. C'était la première fois qu'il s'éloignait du château depuis qu'il avait été délivré de l'emprise de Lucius Malfoy.

Aujourd'hui, Dobby était heureux. Il trépignait d'impatience comme un enfant près de Harry à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il allait faire le trajet avec le sorcier qui l'avait invité à passer les vacances avec lui à Londres.

Dobby avait un petit sac de toile dans lequel il avait entassé tous ses effets personnels : sa brosse à dent, une écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, sa vieille taie d'oreiller qu'il gardait pour se souvenir du chemin qu'il avait parcouru, ainsi que deux paires de chaussettes de rechange. Dobby eût froid en sortant avec Harry et les autres, mais le sorcier s'en était rapidement rendu compte et lui avait donné un de ses pulls. Dobby nageait dedans, mais au moins, il avait chaud.

Malgré sa joie et son impatience, Dobby était également effrayé ; et si aucune baguette ne voulait de lui ? Si Monsieur Ollivander refusait de vendre une baguette à un Elfe ? Que ferait-il ? Dobby fit part de ces questions à Harry, mais le jeune homme s'était contenté d'un sourire rassurant. Il était confiant et cela suffisait à Dobby. Après tout, il n'était pas avec n'importe quel sorcier.

— Monsieur Harry Potter ? demanda Dobby alors qu'ils montaient dans le train.

— Oui ? répondit Harry qui dût le soulever pour lui permettre de monter la première marche.

— Est-ce que le voyage est long ? questionna l'Elfe qui visita le Poudlard Express, tel un enfant découvrant un parc d'attraction.

— Jusqu'à ce soir. On ira chercher ta baguette demain matin. Mais il faudra que l'on passe à la Banque avant de commencer, d'ailleurs, s'excusa Harry. J'ai lu un truc comme quoi tout sorcier possédant une baguette devait ouvrir un compte à Gringotts.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller à Gringotts, se désola Dobby en faisant pendre ses oreilles. Les Gobelins nous font peurs.

— Ils ne te feront rien si je suis dans le coin, le rassura le sorcier.

Hermione les suivait. Elle avait prévu de passer les vacances avec sa famille, mais demeurait étrangement silencieuse depuis qu'elle avait entendu ce que Harry prévoyait. Ron, pour sa part, s'était contenté de rire. Il trouvait l'idée parfaitement risible, mais il n'avait osé piper mot lorsque Harry l'avait regardé sérieusement.

On ne provoquait pas Harry Potter sans raison.

— Le truc avec les Gobelins, expliqua le rouquin à Dobby, c'est de les effrayer. Ils ont peur des sorciers et n'oseront jamais en attaquer un. On les a presque tous exterminé lors de leurs dernières révoltes, donc maintenant ils se contentent de nous haïr et de nous arnaquer. Donc, quand un Gobelin te propose un prix, tu le divises par deux et tu sors ta baguette, et là ça file droit. Ne leur montre surtout pas ta peur, ni ton incompréhension. Contente-toi de diviser le prix de tout ce qu'il propose.

Dobby fit signe qu'il avait compris. Il se serrait les mains et avait la tête légèrement baissée. Il ne se voyait pas menacer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

— Mais rassure toi, continua Ron. Tu seras avec Harry, donc ils ne feront rien. Harry leur fait très peur d'après ce que m'a raconté mon frère Bill. Il travaille pour Gringotts en ce moment, ajouta-t-il pour se prémunir de l'incompréhension de l'Elfe. Les Gobelins peuvent ressentir la magie des sorciers. Ils ont surtout peur des puissants sorciers, car pendant les révoltes, c'étaient eux qui descendait dans les caves et lançaient de puissants sortilèges qui brûlaient tout sur leur passage. Harry est très puissant, donc très effrayant, alors les Gobelins n'essaieront rien tant qu'il sera près de toi.

Dobby releva la tête pour regarder Harry, qui se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil. Il avait déjà conscience de cela, visiblement.

— Monsieur Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, confirma l'Elfe à Ron pour lui donner raison. Mais, Monsieur Weasley, comment est-ce que les sorciers faisaient pour tout brûler ?

Ron haussa les épaules, pas vraiment désireux de répondre à cette question. Visiblement, il y avait un peu de honte en lui.

Ils entrèrent tous dans un compartiment vide et c'est Hermione qui répondit à la question de Dobby, avec une voix emplie de gravité :

— Gringotts est l'embouchure d'une grande mine. Il n'y a que quelques sorties de secours et elles sont situées très loin de l'entrée… Pendant la dernière révolte, un groupe de sorciers a fait tomber Gringotts et a forcé les portes de la mine, derrière lesquelles se réfugiait toute la nation Gobeline. C'était un entrelacs de galeries et de tunnels. Ils n'auraient jamais pu tout explorer sans guide, alors ils ont lancé de puissants Feudeymon qui ont tout ravagé sur leur passage. Aujourd'hui, il n'existe presque plus aucun Gobelin d'origine anglaise ; ils sont tous mort dans l'incendie. La Banque est essentiellement régie par des Gobelins qui viennent de France.

— C'est horrible, murmura Dobby.

— C'était la guerre, répondit Harry. Les Gobelins l'ont déclaré car ils voulaient avoir le droit de porter des baguettes. Les sorciers ont refusé. Pour se venger, ils avaient tué des sorciers et ces derniers ont contre-attaqué. C'était une fin terrible pour tout un peuple, concéda pourtant Harry à la fin. Personne ne devrait mourir pour avoir le droit de faire de la magie, et personne ne devrait pouvoir dire à un autre qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en faire. Elle est une partie de nous. Elle est ce que nous sommes. Interdire à quelqu'un de s'en servir, c'est le priver d'une partie de son être.

— Monsieur Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, opina Dobby. Mais Dobby n'a pas tout compris.

Harry lui offrit un sourire pour seule réponse et commença à réfléchir afin d'expliquer d'autres connaissances à son ami. Dobby était loin d'être bête, il n'avait juste pas été éduqué; c'est cela qui faisait la grande différence. Et aujourd'hui, Harry était en train, petit-à-petit, de changer les choses sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

— Faire de la magie, c'est comme courir et voler sur un balai, c'est comme aller manger une glace au chocolat ou une glace à la fraise, en fonction de tes préférences.

— Chocolat ! répondit immédiatement Dobby en riant, s'attirant le regard attendri d'Hermione.

— Chocolat donc, accorda Harry. Personne n'a le droit de t'imposer ce que tu vas faire une fois que tu es adulte. Et imposer à quelqu'un de ne pas faire de magie, ce serait comme imposer à quelqu'un de toujours manger de la glace à la fraise. Ce serait comme d'interdire à une partie de la population de pouvoir prendre le bus, ce ne serait pas juste.

Dobby, concentré, confirma les propos de Harry. Il regardait son ami de ses grands yeux verts, passionnés par ses paroles, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par celles d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait essayé de libérer les Elfes.

La sorcière s'en rendait compte et regardait Harry avec le même intérêt.

— Le problème, c'est que si pour contester cette interdiction, tu tues les gens qui te l'interdisent, tu deviens une mauvaise personne. Ils essaieront de t'arrêter et de te tuer également et ça deviendra la guerre. Il faut discuter, négocier et forcer la main, en évitant toujours de recourir à une violence qui serait inutile et qui te desservirait.

— Mais si les méchants sorciers nous attaquent ? demanda Dobby.

— Alors, si les gens qui t'interdisent deviennent violents avec toi, tu auras le droit de te défendre, car n'oublie jamais Dobby, que personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler le temps que le train démarre. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs ; les enfants étaient généralement très excités à la veille des vacances de Noël. Rapidement Ron et Hermione, qui étaient Préfets, quittèrent le compartiment pour tenter de ramener un peu de calme dans le wagon, ce qui ne n'était pas chose facile à faire.

Cette année, les étudiants étaient littéralement survoltés. Les nouvelles règles d'Ombrage restreignaient beaucoup les jeux et la créativité des étudiants. Ainsi, leur ennui trouvait en le Poudlard Express un véritable exutoire.

— Mais les lois disent que les sorciers ont le droit de faire du mal aux Elfes, finit par reprendre Dobby.

Cela faisait une petite heure de voyage. Il avait regardé le château s'éloigner avec ébahissement pendant que Harry sombrait doucement dans le sommeil. Il fut réveillé par la prise de parole de son ami de petite taille.

— Non, aucune loi ne dit qu'un sorcier à le droit de faire du mal à un Elfe, Dobby. Mais aucune loi ne vous protège non plus, on fera donc en sorte que faire du mal à un Elfe soit mal vu.

— Mais si je fais du mal à un sorcier qui me fait du mal, on me fera encore plus de mal car je suis un Elfe, constata tristement Dobby. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas prendre la baguette que Monsieur Harry Potter veut m'offrir.

— Non Dobby. Je serai là pour empêcher quiconque de te faire du mal, promit-il. Si qui que ce soit lève sa baguette vers toi, il me trouvera en travers de son chemin, je t'en fais la promesse.

Harry était couché en travers de sa banquette et regardait dehors. Il venait de commencer à neiger et le paysage écossais se drapait lentement d'un manteau fantomatique. Les couloirs du train s'étaient faits plus silencieux, mais Hermione et Ron ne revenaient pas ; ils avaient dû être accostés par des amis communs.

— Mais alors, Dobby ne sera pas vraiment libre s'il doit rester près de Monsieur Harry Potter.

Un instant de silence tomba. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire dans ce genre de situation. Dobby ne pleurait pas, sa voix était juste terriblement calme et triste.

— Un jour, cela changera. On fera en sorte que cela change.

— Quand ? demanda l'Elfe.

— Je ne sais pas.

Nouveau silence.

oOo Les secrets de Dumbledore : Une cuillère de sucre roux, un peu de menthe, du jus de citron, de l'eau gazeuse et du Rhum feront un très bon cocktail pour célébrer vos découvertes oOo

Harry dormait tranquillement dans la chambre de Regulus Black. Il l'avait redécoré avec l'aide de Sirius la veille du soir en arrivant. Regulus avait été le petit frère de Sirius, un garçon assez silencieux, réparti à Serpentard. De ce qu'Harry avait vu de sa chambre, il avait beaucoup aimé le Quidditch, dont les Canons de Chudley.

Ce genre de détail était sans doute suffisamment fort pour que Ron abandonne sa vindicte contre tous les Serpentards. Il avait dit, à un moment de la soirée : « Un Serpentard qui aime les Canons de Chudley ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne ». Cela avait clôturé le débat sur ce qu'était devenu l'homme qui avait été porté disparu peu de temps avant la fin de la Première Guerre.

Les Weasleys avaient été invités au Square Grimmauld, une vieille demeure qui servait de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix. Le mot d'ordre que personne n'osait prononcer était « sécurité », notamment celle de Harry. L'endroit était particulièrement poussiéreux et Harry avait dû batailler pour faire en sorte que Dobby ne fasse pas le ménage. Il était un invité, après tout. Harry avait même fini par convaincre Dobby de venir dormir dans la même pièce que lui, avec Sirius, qui lui avait transformé une des armoires de la pièce en un lit de taille miniature.

Mais ce matin-là, alors que Harry dérivait joyeusement dans un royaume peuplé d'une jolie princesse asiatique, il fut réveillé lorsqu'un poids s'enfonça dans son ventre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard brillant de Dobby.

— On va au Chemin de Traverse ? demanda l'Elfe d'une voix surexcitée.

Dobby était déjà habillé. Il avait enfilé toutes ses paires de chaussettes et remis le pull de Harry afin de ne pas avoir froid. Il débordait d'énergie et avait visiblement oublié son coup de blues de la veille.

— Dans cinq minutes, répondit Harry en remontant sa couverture.

Si Harry avait de la chance, peut-être qu'il arriverait à retrouver Cho ; elle avait été particulièrement chaleureuse dans son rêve. Dobby se contenta de descendre du lit et lui arracha la couverture dans un claquement de doigt, ce qui fit grogner Harry qui se réfugia sous son oreiller. Dobby soupira et le fit disparaitre de la même façon, laissant un Harry tremblant dans son lit en plein hiver.

— Tu me refais ça encore une fois, gronda Harry. Et je te casse les doigts.

— Pour ça, Monsieur Harry Potter devra se lever.

Dans un dernier grognement, Harry quitta le lit. Dobby lui avait déjà préparé une pile de vêtement. Harry les enfila en lançant un regard méchant à l'Elfe.

— Sirius est déjà réveillé ? demanda Harry une fois qu'il fut prêt.

— Il nous attends en bas, Monsieur Sirius a préparé le petit déjeuner, s'extasia l'Elfe.

Harry soupira en se rendant compte que Dobby avait fini par abandonner cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait d'annoncer le prénom et le nom des sorciers. Cela aurait été problématique, une fois rendu à Gringotts. Harry imaginait bien la scène :

— _Bonjour, Dobby est venu avec Monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur Sirius Black pour ouvrir un compte !_

 _Une sorcière se mettait à crier :_

— _Il y a Sirius Black dans la Banque !_

 _Et ça devenait la panique._

Harry s'ébroua pour chasser les derniers signes de fatigue de son esprit et descendit dans la cuisine. Personne n'était encore levé, exception faite de Sirius, Dobby et lui. Dobby monta sur une chaise et boulotta immédiatement une barre de chocolat que Sirius avait posé dans son assiette. Harry échangea un sourire avec son parrain devant la gourmandise de la petite créature.

Le sorcier prit place en face de Sirius et se servit une tasse de café.

— Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? s'inquiéta le criminel.

— Bof, j'aime bien, se contenta de répondre Harry.

— J'suis pas ton père, donc je ne dirai rien, concéda Sirius. Donc, qu'est-ce que on a de prévu aujourd'hui ? Vous m'avez juste demandé de vous accompagner dehors avant que tout le monde ne se réveille.

Harry avala la bouchée de toast et se pencha pour chuchoter :

— On doit aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai promis à Dobby, ici présent, de lui offrir une baguette magique pour Noël et tu es sans doute le seul adulte qui acceptera de m'accompagner dehors pour ça.

— Le Chemin de Traverse, commenta Sirius en riant. Rien que ça ?

— Il se pourrait, ajouta Harry, que nous ayons l'obligation de nous rendre à Gringotts…

Cette fois, Sirius éclata franchement de rire, qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien. Harry se contenta de se reposer sur le dossier, confiant dans la décision de son parrain. Sirius n'hésiterait pas à s'introduire dans Gringotts, il verrait cela comme un défi personnel.

— Et quel sera mon rôle exactement ?

— Nous escorter sous ta forme de chien, et n'intervenir que si on a un problème, lui expliqua Harry. Tu peux le faire ?

— Tous les jours, je suis des vôtres, s'engagea Sirius. Allons donner une baguette à ce brave Elfe de maison.

Ils finirent le petit déjeuner, et étonnamment, furent rejoints par un Ronald Weasley tombé du lit. Mais le garçon ne fit aucune réflexion lorsque tout le groupe quitta la demeure ; il était bien trop concentré sur son repas.

Sirius ne tarda pas à se transformer. Au quotidien, il portait une tenue qui aurait sans aucun mal réussi à le faire passer pour un moldu du siècle précédent. Sa forme d'animagus avait légèrement changé depuis la troisième année d'Harry, le chien noir n'était plus squelettique et avait désormais le poil sombre et lustré. Il était imposant, presque effrayant. C'était parfait pour le rôle qui allait lui incomber.

Dobby se cachait sous la cape de Harry. Il avait ses propres pouvoirs pour devenir invisible, mais Harry avait préféré cette option. Le Ministère n'aimait pas trop le jeune sorcier, et le garçon n'avait pas envie qu'on lui fasse un nouveau procès pour une magie qui n'aurait pas été la sienne. Dans le doute, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Ils passèrent l'étape du Chaudron Baveur sans soucis, Dobby se découvrant en rentrant dans le bar et rendant la cape à Harry. Leur petite équipe n'était pas encore suffisamment originale pour attirer l'attention des sorciers attablés. Harry nota avec un mélange de surprise qu'il s'agissait des mêmes que lors de son entrée dans le monde magique, il y a de cela cinq ans.

— Devenez un sorcier, marmonna Harry à l'intention de ses compagnons. C'est le seul métier du monde dans lequel vous êtes sûr que l'on ne bousculera pas vos petites habitudes.

— Être un sorcier n'est pas un métier, Monsieur Harry Potter, lui répondit Dobby du tac-au-tac.

Harry se contenta d'ignorer la réponse de Dobby et guida l'équipe vers le fond du restaurant, là où se trouvait le passage pour le Chemin de Traverse. À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'allée, aussi la traversée fut rapide. Harry fut pourtant arrêté devant Gringotts :

— Les chiens ne sont pas autorisés dans la Banque, lui annonça froidement un des gardes Gobelins.

Harry le regarda interdit, se creusant les méninges à toute allure pour trouver une réponse qui lui permettrait de faire entrer Sirius.

— C'est un chien d'aveugle, improvisa-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

— Vous n'êtes pas aveugle, répondit le Gobelin, tout aussi sérieusement que la première fois.

— C'est parce qu'il est avec moi.

Le Gobelin, qui portait une armure imposante et une hallebarde, regarda méchamment Harry, puis le chien. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, reporta son regard à nouveau sur Harry et finit par grogner :

— Ça ira pour cette fois, mais gardez-le près de vous.

— C'est promis, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

L'intérieur de la Banque était à l'image du Chemin de Traverse : désert. La pièce était toujours aussi impressionnante, faite de marbre et de bois précieux. C'était la première fois que Dobby rentrait dans la Banque et il fut très impressionné. Monsieur Malfoy le laissait généralement à la maison.

Les discours qu'on lui avait tenu la veille, dans le train, l'avaient un peu rassuré quant à la présence des Gobelins. Il faisait pourtant en sorte de ne jamais s'éloigner de Sirius, dont il tenait le collier. Il y avait quelque chose de marquant pour Harry à regarder Dobby s'aventurer dans ce monde qui lui faisait peur. L'adolescent avait conscience qu'il ne maîtrisait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de ce qu'ils allaient débuter aujourd'hui. Mais la détermination sans faille qui vrillait dans le regard de Dobby le rassurait.

Le monde allait changer, et ce serait en bien.

— C'est pour quoi ? demanda froidement un Gobelin.

— Un rendez-vous, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

— À quel nom ?

— Harry Potter.

— Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste.

— Il y a une liste ? s'informa aimablement Harry, qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

Dobby et Sirius attendaient derrière lui, tentant de se faire les plus petits possibles. Le Gobelin toisa méchamment Harry, mais le garçon ne cilla pas, et garda plaqué sur son visage un faux sourire. Il l'avait emprunté à la Grande Inquisitrice, celle qu'il nommait gentiment Umbitch. Ce sourire sembla faire des merveilles car le Gobelin baissa une fois de plus les yeux, marmonna quelque chose et reprit :

— Bureau cinq, derrière moi.

— Merci, gazouilla gentiment Harry avant de s'éloigner en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Ils quittèrent le Grand Hall rapidement. Un petit Gobelin, qui avait écouté la conversation, se fit un devoir de les escorter. Gringotts était gigantesque et magnifique. Sans le guide, Harry se serait perdu une dizaine de fois au moins, avant d'arriver devant le bureau qui leur avait été indiqué. Le Gobelin les laissa là, les abandonnant avec un bref :

— La personne vous raccompagnera à la sortie.

Son message sonnait plus comme un : « Elle vous mettra dehors illico-presto. » Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le jeune sorcier. Il était présentement entrain de lire le nom du propriétaire du bureau. C'était une très jolie écriture, sur une belle porte en chêne. Sans doute de la feuille d'or.

 _« Fleur Delacour. »_

— Monsieur Harry Potter a-t-il un problème ? demanda Dobby, qui était bien trop petit pour voir l'écriteau.

Harry repensa au courrier qu'il avait envoyé à la sorcière inconnue pour s'excuser de la lettre de Dobby. Il fit une prière à Merlin : il avait envoyé la lettre hier, peut-être qu'Hedwige n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le trajet, après tout, elle n'était pas encore revenue.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec hésitation. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'attendre sur le pas de la porte.

Harry frappa doucement et ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Sirius s'ébroua, tandis que Dobby regarda la porte avec appréhension.

— Entrez !

Le sorcier prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Le bureau était de petite taille, bien ordonné et rangé. Il y avait de la moquette et quelques étagères sur lesquelles s'entreposaient des livres de compte. Le regard de Harry glissa au travers de la pièce en évitant soigneusement la femme qui était installée à son bureau. Il s'agissait d'une jolie sorcière blonde de taille moyenne. Sirius manqua de se mordre la langue quand il la vit et Dobby n'y fit pas très attention. Il s'approcha du bureau et grimpa sur une des deux chaises où il resta debout.

— Bonjour, les salua Fleur avec un léger accent.

Harry finit par la regarder, remarquant qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part.

— Bonjour, commença-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'elle. Ce fut comme un flash, et il se rappela la championne de Beauxbâtons, celle qui n'avait pas fait une très bonne prestation pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, remarqua Harry, même légèrement plus que pendant le Tournoi. Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était dû à sa tenue, un tailleur, ou au fait que lui-même avait grandi et était plus attiré par les femmes.

Fleur regarda le chien avec un froncement de sourcil.

— Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans Gringotts.

— C'est un chien d'aveugle, s'excusa par réflexe Harry.

— Vous n'êtes pourtant pas aveugle, constata Fleur.

— En effet.

— Donc, que fait-il ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

— C'est un chien d'aveugle, sourit Harry comme il l'avait fait pour le Gobelin de l'accueil.

Cela ne prit pas avec Fleur Delacour, qui le regarda froidement. Elle n'avait pas reconnu Harry Potter. Mais elle finit par hocher la tête. Après tout, le Gobelin de l'entrée et celui des guichets avaient fini par accepter le chien.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-elle après avoir fait signe à Harry de prendre place.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Dobby et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

— Dobby aimerait ouvrir un compte à Gringotts.

— Dobby ? interrogea Fleur sans comprendre, surprise de voir un Elfe de maison prendre la parole.

La sorcière n'avait fait aucune remarque, comprenant qu'elle était face à un groupe relativement original. Mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait accepter.

— Je suis Dobby, lui signala gentiment l'Elfe, ses oreilles se baissant en voyant la lueur dans le regard de Fleur.

— Dobby, murmura-t-elle en sortant un papier de son bureau. Dobby comme le Dobby qui m'a envoyé cette lettre ce matin ?

— Les chouettes sont vraiment efficaces, commenta Harry pour tenter de venir sauver son ami. Oui, c'est le même Dobby, et nous sommes navrés de vous avoir importunés avec ces histoires de courrier. Sachez que notre présence dans votre…

— Vous êtes Harry Potter, accusa presque Fleur en pointant Harry du doigt.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas véritablement répondre, les yeux bleus de Fleur brillaient maintenant de colère.

— J'ai reçu votre lettre d'excuse, on a participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ensemble ! On a parlé à plusieurs reprises ! Et vous m'envoyez, dans votre courrier, que vous ne savez pas qui je suis !

— Je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms ? s'hasarda Harry.

Fleur Delacour effrayait Dobby, mais l'Elfe ne quitta pas sa chaise. Ses oreilles baissées, ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, il attendit que la tempête passe. Dobby s'était excusé la veille. La sorcière avait dû recevoir la lettre d'excuse au réveil et l'avait amenée avec elle au travail.

Un véritable affrontement s'était engagé entre Harry et Fleur. Elle jugeait son interlocuteur de son regard le plus noir alors qu'il lui offrait l'esquisse d'un sourire contrit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ombrage était vraiment une excellente enseignante. Dommage que ses leçons soient si douloureuses. Les yeux de Fleur n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'un Basilic en l'instant présent, et si elle avait pu tuer, Harry serait d'ores et déjà enterré.

— Comme je le disais, finit par reprendre Harry en essayant de minimiser l'incident. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ces histoires de courriers. En vérité, nous ne savions même pas que vous travaillez à Gringotts.

— Dobby savait, confessa l'Elfe.

— Je ne savais que vous travaillez à la Banque, reprit Harry sans prêter d'attention à son ami. Nous sommes là pour des raisons purement professionnelles, mais en raison des derniers incidents, nous accepterons volontiers que vous nous dirigiez vers un autre conseiller.

À ses pieds, Sirius poussa un petit jappement, en regardant étrangement Harry. Sa mine interrogatrice était claire « Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais aussi bien parler ? » Ce à quoi, Harry lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule, lui faisant au passage signe de se taire.

— Personne ne recevra un petit garçon, un Elfe et un chien dans cette Banque, remarqua froidement Fleur que l'intervention d'Harry n'avait pas véritablement calmé.

— Vous êtes bien en train de le faire, constata Harry.

— Je ne suis pas un Gobelin.

— Il doit bien y avoir une autre personne qui ne soit pas un Gobelin pour nous recevoir, relança Harry.

— Un samedi matin ? À huit heures ? La veille de Noël ?

— Dobby est désolé pour la lettre, Dobby s'est déjà excusé, intervint l'Elfe qui comprenait que l'échange partait dans une mauvaise direction.

Dobby savait que Harry n'était pas la personne la plus diplomatique que l'on pouvait trouver. Monsieur Harry Potter était un grand sorcier, cela allait sans dire, mais Monsieur Harry Potter pouvait rapidement s'énerver et se montrer extrêmement buté. Et Dobby voulait que l'on ouvre son coffre, il ne voulait pas que l'on se batte pour une bêtise qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt et pour laquelle il s'était déjà excusé.

Il offrit sa mine la plus triste à Fleur qui le regarda froidement, avant de céder.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? soupira-t-elle.

— Mon ami vous l'a déjà dit, si vous aviez écouté, relança Harry avec raideur.

Sirius lui mordit la jambe sous le bureau, le faisant couiner de douleur alors que Fleur le fusillait sur place. Elle décida finalement de l'ignorer et se concentra sur Dobby.

— Qu'est-ce que Gringotts peut faire pour Dobby ? demanda-t-elle avec un reniflement hautain.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Fleur Delacour, de ce que s'en souvenait Harry, était une sorcière de Beauxbâtons ; toujours bien habillée, prétentieuse, pédante et relativement douée, malgré son échec lors du Tournoi. Elle avait dû bénéficier de la même éducation que Drago Malfoy. Le rendez-vous ne s'annonçait donc pas bien. D'autant plus qu'il avait commencé sur des chapeaux de roues.

— Dobby voudrait ouvrir un compte à Gringotts.

— Gringotts n'ouvre pas de compte pour les Elfes, répliqua fermement la sorcière.

Les yeux de Dobby se remplirent de larmes.

— Pourquoi ? demanda l'Elfe avec tristesse.

— Parce que c'est la loi, les créatures non humaines n'ont pas le droit d'ouvrir de compte à Gringotts.

— Mais il faut que j'ouvre un compte à Gringotts pour pouvoir acheter une baguette, se plaignit Dobby.

Fleur pouffa de rire, l'idée lui parut absurde. Elle perçut alors le regard triste de Harry sur elle, puis le soupir de ce sorcier qui avait remporté le Tournoi.

Ce n'était pas la loi qui attristait Harry mais la réaction de la sorcière.

— Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger ? proposa l'adolescent, qui sortit sa baguette, la posant doucement sur le bureau.

Fleur le dévisagea et frissonna, comprenant le message sous-jacent. Il s'agissait d'une sorcière compétente et douée, elle avait confiance en son habilité. Mais en face d'elle se trouvait Harry Potter, baguette à la main. La Gazette du sorcier dépeignait le garçon comme un mythomane dangereux. Au début de l'année, il eût un procès et avait été libéré pour d'obscures raisons. Fleur le savait capable d'affronter un dragon sans montrer la moindre peur. Selon une rumeur, Harry aurait également éliminé un basilic.

Alors quand il posa sa baguette sur le bureau, son extrémité pointée vers elle, elle ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'on la menaçait physiquement dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

— Les Elfes de maisons sont de petites créatures stupides, s'entendit-elle prononcer, elles servent les sorciers et ne savent rien faire d'autre. On ne peut pas leur laisser le droit de porter des baguettes.

— Aucune loi ne l'interdit, répondit doucement Harry. Et si une chose n'est pas interdite, elle est par nature autorisée.

— Une loi interdit aux Elfes d'ouvrir un compte à Gringotts et de gérer de l'argent. Ils ne sont pas suffisamment intelligents pour ça. De surcroit, pour avoir le droit de porter une baguette, il faut être titulaire d'un compte actif à Gringotts, qui fait office de fond d'assurance en cas d'accident. Les Elfes ayant interdiction d'avoir un compte, in extenso, il existe une interdiction pour porter une baguette.

— Alors Dobby n'a pas le droit d'avoir de baguette ? s'enquit l'Elfe qui s'était assis sur sa chaise, abattu par la nouvelle.

— C'est exact. De toute façon, vous ne sauriez pas quoi en faire, ajouta Fleur. Vous êtes un Elfe de Maison, pas un sorcier.

Elle se concentra sur Harry, afin de ne pas voir la détresse de la petite créature. Elle ne comprenait pas cet Elfe qui voulait une baguette, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle se réjouissait de sa tristesse. Fleur avait bien conscience que la baguette du jeune sorcier était toujours braquée sur elle, mais elle ferait son travail, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

— Il n'y a aucun moyen de négociation ? demanda une nouvelle fois Harry. J'ai entendu, bien malgré moi, une conversation selon laquelle les Gobelins n'étaient pas des plus diligents quand il en vient à faire respecter les lois sorcières.

Fleur resta imperturbable, croisant ses mains sur son bureau. Elle avait conscience qu'Harry ne les avait pas quittées des yeux. Elle se souvenait de la vivacité du garçon. Avec une baguette déjà à la main, jamais elle n'aurait le temps de dégainer contre lui.

— Gringotts est un établissement parfaitement respectable.

— Mais son personnel l'est-il pour autant ? demanda Harry avec un sourire compréhensif. Celui-là, il l'avait emprunté à Dumbledore. J'ai bien conscience que les salaires des sorciers travaillant pour le ministère sont maigres, mais je n'imagine même pas ce que cela doit être pour une jeune sorcière étrangère travaillant dans un endroit rempli de Gobelins… Après tout, c'est bien connu, ils haïssent les sorciers.

Il retira sa baguette de la table et la rangea tranquillement dans sa poche. Il en profita pour sortir une bourse relativement rebondie. Il la posa sur le bureau de Fleur et l'ouvrit sans la regarder, en sortant une poignée de pièces d'or.

William Weasley, le frère le plus âgé de Ron, lui avait expliqué qu'il gagnait cinq gallions par mois. Il s'agissait d'un salaire relativement élevé pour les humains travaillant à la Banque. Il avait cette chance car il était le meilleur Briseur de sorts de sa génération. Selon lui, les autres devaient gagner entre deux et quatre gallions maximum.

Dans sa bourse, qui était par ailleurs enchantée, Harry n'avait pas moins de trois cents gallions. Il les avait récupérés auprès de Fred et George avant le départ de Poudlard, leur promettant de les leur rendre avant la fin de l'année. Son coffre en contenait bien plus, mais il ne pourrait pas s'y rendre immédiatement sans attirer l'attention. L'argent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'avait été inscrit nulle part, il était parfaitement intraçable.

Fleur resta indifférente au début. La jeune sorcière devait gagner une misère, il en avait bien conscience et était désolé pour elle. Harry sortit tout de même une vingtaine de gallions et commença à construire de petites tours, les empilant dix par dix, regardant les réactions de Fleur au travers des mèches de ses cheveux. Dobby était ébahi devant la quantité d'argent que Harry avait mis sur la table pour lui.

Dobby avait déjà vu de grandes quantités d'or. Il avait été l'esclave de Lucius Malfoy pendant près de dix ans après tout, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Monsieur Harry Potter était aussi riche.

— Ne pourrions-nous pas parvenir à un accord ? proposa Harry. Vous remplissez un formulaire et ouvrez un compte à mon ami Dobby ici présent, puis vous égarez de façon accidentel le dossier… Ou alors, vous ouvrez un compte pour mon ami, et vous oubliez accidentellement de préciser qu'il est un Elfe de maison, car je ne sais pas, nous dirons que vous aviez été subjuguée par la présence de Harry Potter dans votre bureau ?

Harry en était à l'édification de sa septième pile quand Fleur avala de travers, ses mains tremblaient.

— Vous êtes jeune, inexpérimentée, on ne vous en tiendra pas trop rigueur…

— Je refuse, répondit Fleur finalement, avec difficulté. On ne m'achète pas.

— Ce n'est pas vous que je veux acheter, s'excusa Harry. Mais votre signature.

— C'est la même chose, répondit-elle dans un murmure, ne pouvant quitter du regard la dixième petite pile, qui était bien plus grande que les autres. Je suis un agent intègre de Gringotts. Je vous demande de quitter mon bureau, sinon j'appelle la sécurité.

— Oh ? s'étonna Harry. Dans ce cas, je serai obligé de quitter la pièce en laissant ce joli petit tas d'or. Puis, je contacterai quelqu'un, une certaine Rita Skeeter, vous devez connaitre ? Elle me doit un petit service, puisque je connais un de ses précieux secrets. Je lui dirai donc que je me suis rendu un beau matin à Gringotts pour déposer l'argent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et que j'y ai rencontré une de mes anciennes concurrentes. Une femme très belle, très distinguée, très éduquée, mais jalouse et vicieuse. Je lui dirai que cette jolie femme est une Vélane et que j'ai perdu l'équivalent de la moitié de ma bourse, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait…

Fleur se leva, le visage rouge et dégaina sa baguette en un éclair.

— Je ne me laisserai pas insulter dans mon bureau ! Prenez votre argent et partez, je ne signerai aucun papier.

Harry cilla à peine, se contenta d'approcher sa main de la baguette qui tremblait. Il lui donna une pichenette et fit un sourire froid à Fleur.

— Vous n'avez plus le choix, répondit doucement Harry.

Dobby avait quitté sa chaise et se cachait maintenant derrière Harry. Sirius s'était redressé et grondait, avançant doucement vers la sorcière.

— On a toujours le choix, répondit Fleur avec la voix chevrotante. Les options ne sont justes pas aussi enviables les unes que les autres.

— Vous avez des principes, concéda Harry. Mais j'ai également les miens. J'ai promis à mon ami que j'apporterai la liberté à son peuple, et cette liberté commencera dans les entrailles de Gringotts. Alors je vous le répète une dernière fois, prenez l'argent, remplissez le papier, ou je serai obligé de sévir.

Fleur inspira, elle lança un regard effrayé en direction de l'énorme chien noir qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur.

— J'irai au tribunal contre vous, menaça-t-elle à court de solution. Publiez votre article, et je vous ferai un procès.

— Et quelle chance pensez-vous avoir contre moi ? Un hybride contre Harry Potter ? Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir.

Harry se releva pourtant, et récupérant sa veste qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil, fit signe à Dobby de sortir.

— Patmol, on y va, appela-t-il en direction du chien.

Il ouvrit la porte à Dobby et Sirius et glissa un dernier regard à Fleur qui avait baissé son bras. Elle semblait perdue, désespérée.

— Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour expliquer tout ça, la prévint-il en montrant la pile de gallions. Sachez que cela n'a absolument rien de personnel et que j'en suis vraiment navré d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Sirius attendait, assis. Harry lui caressa la tête, tandis que Dobby était près de lui, abattu.

— Monsieur Harry Potter aura essayé, au moins, renifla l'Elfe.

— Patientons quelques instants, nous n'en avons pas encore fini, répondit Harry avec calme.

Le couloir était désert, il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur le cœur de Londres. Le verre était travaillé à la main, comme dans l'ancien temps, et on pouvait voir quelques flocons de givre le recouvrir. D'imposants radiateurs réchauffaient le long corridor, bien qu'un courant d'air glacial parcourait perpétuellement l'endroit.

Harry posa sa main sur une vitre glacée et de la buée se forma.

La porte du bureau de Fleur s'ouvrit et elle sortit dans le couloir. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais elle tentait de faire bonne figure.

— Reprenez votre argent, Monsieur Potter, et je ferai ce papier.

— Bien, répondit Harry sans la regarder.

Au fond de lui, il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Menacer une jeune femme de sa réputation dans la boue, la menacer d'un procès et même de prison. Il se sentait comme les gens du Ministère qui tentaient de le décrédibiliser au quotidien. Il n'osa pas la regarder. Il pensa à Dobby pour se donner le courage de retourner dans l'office. La matinée serait longue. Plus longue que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Dobby fut le premier à suivre Fleur dans son bureau et reprit place sur la chaise. L'Elfe fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir blanc parfaitement plié, il le tendit à Fleur avec douceur.

— Dobby est désolé d'avoir fait du mal à Madame Delacour. Dobby veut juste avoir une baguette et montrer aux sorciers que les Elfes ont le droit d'être libres et bien traités.

Il se passa un moment avant que Fleur ne prenne le mouchoir et ne s'essuie les yeux, se remettant d'aplomb pour sortir un formulaire et une plume d'oie. Harry fut le dernier à revenir dans le bureau, mais il n'y prit pas place, restant debout près de la porte.

Fleur était magnifique. Il s'en rendit compte à ce moment, alors que la main de la sorcière tremblait. Elle n'arrivait pas à tremper le bout de sa plume dans l'encrier. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, elle était résignée et abattue. Elle restait pourtant fière et droite, voutée sous le poids de sa trahison mais décidée à lutter contre.

— Ce serait un compte à quel nom ?

— Dobby, répondit l'Elfe.

— C'est votre nom ou votre prénom ? lui demanda Fleur sans le regarder, ses yeux étant rivés sur son formulaire.

— Dobby est Dobby. Dobby n'a pas d'autre nom.

Harry soupira doucement. Dobby avait rapproché sa chaise du bureau, ses petites mains posées sur son rebord. Il regardait le parchemin comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande tasse chocolat chaud avec un quadruple supplément de crème chantilly.

— Je vais mettre Dobby en prénom, expliqua Fleur, c'est comme ça que l'on vous appelle au quotidien visiblement. Mais vous allez devoir trouver un nom de famille.

— Potter, parla Harry. Mettez Potter pour le nom de famille.

Fleur sursauta et glissa un regard au sorcier, mais s'exécuta. Dobby, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi dire. Sirius avait relevé sa tête avec curiosité, mais il ne fit pas le moindre bruit.

— Date de naissance ? demanda Fleur.

— Dobby ne sait pas, Dobby sait juste qu'il est né en hiver.

— 24 Décembre 1984, informa une nouvelle fois Harry.

L'Elfe se retourna pour regarder le sorcier, il ne comprenait pas.

— Aujourd'hui Dobby, tu vas recevoir une baguette magique, tu deviendras un sorcier. Alors, je pense que ça fera une bonne date d'anniversaire, tu ne penses pas ? lui demanda gentiment Harry.

Dobby opina, ébahi par la proposition d'Harry, tandis que la plume de Fleur gratta le parchemin pour sceller cet accord silencieux.

— Lieu de résidence habituelle ?

— Dobby habite et travaille à Poudlard.

Petit à petit, le parchemin se remplit. Les questions de Fleur devinrent de plus en plus précises, demandant le nom des parents de Dobby, demandant s'il avait un sorcier prêt à se porter caution pour lui, demandant s'il avait des revenus… Ils restèrent une petite heure dans le bureau à mettre en forme le formulaire, et quand ce fut enfin fini, Fleur tendit sa plume à Dobby pour qu'il puisse signer le parchemin.

Il le fit de sa petite main hésitante, écrivant et raturant son nom complet : Dobby Potter.

Fleur saupoudra le parchemin de sable qu'elle fit rapidement disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. Elle regarda son œuvre, interdite, puis se redressa.

— Je vais maintenant vous attribuez un coffre, nous allons nous y rendre et Monsieur Dobby y déposera ce qu'il doit y déposer. Vous me suivez ?

Harry se rapprocha du bureau afin de reprendre ses gallions, et fit un signe d'accord. Comme lors de sa première visite à la Banque, ils empruntèrent un petit wagonnet, au grand malheur de Dobby qui fut malade pendant le voyage. D'ailleurs, Harry ne peut que remarquer qu'ils s'enfonçaient profondément, très profondément. Bientôt, la seule lumière qui les éclaira fut celle de leur chariot.

— J'ai pris la liberté de sélectionner un très vieux coffre. Il se trouve dans une parcelle désaffectée de la Banque, aussi nous allons devoir marcher un petit peu, expliqua Fleur quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Cette section est interdite, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais au moins, il y a peu de chances que l'on vienne faire un contrôle ici.

Harry hocha la tête, éclairant le chemin grâce à sa baguette. Fleur en fit de même, tandis que Dobby et Sirius les suivirent en silence. Le sol était glissant, il faisait très froid et on pouvait entendre à intervalles réguliers des gouttes d'eau tomber. Harry entendit même un cri familier au loin, mais il chassa ce sentiment d'angoisse pour rester près de leur guide.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, dans un dédale de corridors qui se ressemblaient tous. Fleur était guidée par une petite bille lumineuse qui voletait devant le petit groupe. Gringotts avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et quand Harry poussa un peu sur sa magie pour renforcer son sortilège de lumière, il découvrir une pierre noire et friable, rongée par le feu.

Dans un coin, il remarqua une silhouette tordue de douleur, momifiée par la chaleur. Il frissonna et relâcha la concentration sur son sort. Fleur n'avait pas menti en disant qu'ils étaient dans une parcelle condamnée et jamais visitée. Le sentiment d'angoisse se renforça et Harry rapprocha sa baguette, afin de lutter contre cette peur primaire qui se saisissait de lui une fois plongé dans le noir.

Harry sentit la petite main tremblante de Dobby chercher la sienne. Il s'en saisit afin de rassurer son ami, continuant leur marche en silence. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans le labyrinthe, accompagné des halètements de Sirius, qui commençaient à se faire plus forts. Il avait peur lui aussi, mais refusait de se laisser abattre.

— Nous sommes arrivés, les prévint soudainement Fleur. Ça va prendre quelques minutes.

Elle lança une batterie de sortilèges sur un coffre. Sirius se coucha près d'elle et Dobby s'installa à ses côtés. Harry s'éloigna légèrement, éclairant la roche de sa baguette, la caressant de sa main libre. Il s'approcha du coffre d'à côté avec curiosité. Ce dernier semblait ancien, recouvert de poussière et de crasse.

— Recurvite, murmura-t-il avec curiosité.

Il avait lancé le sortilège sur un petit encart en argent, qui révéla un nom : Jack.

Harry frissonna et continua son exploration, comme appelé par le tunnel, dans la direction opposée de celle de laquelle il était venu. Un vent froid balayait l'endroit, qui n'avait pas l'apparence d'une Banque mais d'un tombeau.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry sentit l'angoisse grandir en lui, et il recula pour se rapprocher du groupe. Fleur était en train de finir de lancer ses sortilèges et il fut content de se rapprocher d'elle. La sorcière ne manifestait aucune peur ; elle avait sans doute déjà dû descendre ici.

Finalement, la porte du coffre s'ouvrit, révélant un intérieur vide et poussiéreux. En son centre trônait un petit autel. D'un geste de la baguette, Fleur scinda son sortilège de lumière pour qu'une lueur argentée vienne éclairer la cavité. C'était un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas et le trouva bien pratique.

Dobby s'approcha de la porte de son coffre, mais n'osa pas entrer. Il resta bloqué à quelques pas de l'objectif. Il avait sorti de son pull une petite bourse, qui ne contenait que quelques noises, le salaire que Dumbledore avait promis de verser à l'Elfe égocentrique pour son travail à Poudlard.

Harry se positionna aux côtés de Dobby. Sirius était toujours couché aux pieds de Fleur, mais la sorcière comprit le message silencieux et elle recula de quelques pas. Elle pouvait toujours entendre ce qu'il se disaient, mais au moins, Dobby avait une impression d'intimité. Harry s'agenouilla près de lui afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur. L'Elfe semblait minuscule par rapport au grand coffre, et ce qu'il allait déposer dedans était dérisoire, mais le geste serait puissant et retentissant.

— Dobby a peur, Monsieur Harry Potter.

— Moi aussi, j'ai peur Dobby.

— Dobby n'a pas peur du noir et du froid, réfuta l'Elfe, croyant que Harry ne l'avait pas compris. Dobby a peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il rentre dans le coffre et dépose l'argent. Les sorciers ne seront pas contents, ils voudront faire du mal aux miens…

— C'est une possibilité, oui, confirma Harry avec douceur.

Dobby frissonna. Il faisait très froid dans les souterrains, trop froid, sans doute. Ses grands yeux verts étaient emplis d'incertitude et de doutes. Il était en conflit et Harry ne savait quoi dire pour l'aider. Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire le dépassait par bien des aspects. Libérer un peuple esclave depuis des siècles ? C'était un défi sans doute trop grand pour les frêles épaules d'Harry Potter et de Dobby.

— Mais je sais une chose, ajouta Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible, qui porta pourtant jusque dans les tunnels vides. Aujourd'hui, tu vas faire quelque chose qu'aucun Elfe n'avait jamais fait. On n'en connait pas toutes les conséquences, mais les Elfes le sauront et s'en souviendront. Dans quelques années, dans quelques décennies, dans quelques siècles peut-être, ils raconteront l'histoire de Monsieur Dobby, l'Elfe qui voulait être libre. Ils raconteront l'histoire de Monsieur Dobby, l'Elfe qui a défié les sorciers et qui est devenu libre. Ils raconteront l'histoire de Monsieur Dobby, qui a osé aller à Gringotts pour ouvrir un coffre et acheter une baguette… Ils rêveront de ce Dobby, ils rêveront de cette liberté, ils refuseront alors de continuer à souffrir aux mains de méchants sorciers. Aujourd'hui Dobby, tu vas créer ce rêve, tu vas créer cette liberté, tu le feras en rentrant et en déposant de l'argent dans ce coffre.

Dobby hocha la tête. Il avait compris, pour une fois. Mais ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Il inspira, gonflant sa petite poitrine et son regard se porta vers l'entrée du coffre-fort. Il fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta :

— Monsieur Harry Potter peut-il venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il. Ça aiderait Dobby.

Harry, toujours agenouillé, refusa d'un signe de tête.

— Aujourd'hui Dobby, c'est le jour des Elfes, tu dois le faire seul. Tu dois être fort pour les tiens. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le jour de Harry Potter.

— Ça aurait aidé Dobby, car Dobby n'aurait jamais été libre sans Monsieur Harry Potter.

— Et Harry Potter ne serait plus là aujourd'hui, si Dobby n'avait pas été là. Dobby n'est pas libre grâce à Harry Potter, Dobby est libre grâce à Dobby. Dobby est libre parce qu'il est courageux, fier et fort, et Dobby va le montrer au monde entier en rentrant seul dans ce coffre-fort.

Dobby s'avança encore et s'arrêta une dernière fois, juste devant l'entrée, comme s'il y avait une frontière invisible. Son long nez la frôlait, mais ne dépassait pas. Harry lui fit un sourire qu'il ne put voir.

— Est-ce que Monsieur Harry Potter pense-t-il vraiment tout ça de Dobby ? s'enquit l'Elfe, dans une dernière inspiration.

— Tu es mon ami, se contenta de répondre le dernier des Potter.

Dobby franchit le seuil. Il marcha tout droit, sans respirer, jusqu'à l'autel. Il était trop petit pour l'atteindre, mais en tendant les bras, il put y déposer sa bourse. Il y resta longtemps appuyé, le front contre la pierre froide, les yeux fermés. Il adressait une prière pour que les siens sachent ce qu'il avait fait. Il adressait une prière pour que tous les Elfes connaissent un avenir meilleur.

Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste de la main. Elle était froide, glacée contre son pouce. Sirius se mit à gémir et Fleur frissonna. C'est là que Harry comprit, alors que Dobby sortait du coffre qui se verrouilla en silence derrière lui.

— _Pas Harry !_ criait sa mère dans son esprit _._

Fleur recula, le cœur battant, le visage pâle.

— On n'aurait pas dû venir ici, paniqua-t-elle. Nous devons partir.

Elle ne put pas faire un pas de plus en arrière. Derrière elle se tenait une grande ombre drapée d'obscurité. Elle était faite de vents et de toiles, de chairs et d'os putréfiés, glacée et terrible. L'ombre froide de la mort. Un Détraqueur. Sa main froide se posa sur l'épaule de la Vélane. La baguette de Fleur s'éteignit, plongeant la scène dans l'obscurité. Seuls les halètements et les gémissements de Sirius troublaient le silence. Il s'était roulé en boule. L'eau avait arrêté de ruisseler, prisonnière du froid et de la glace qu'avait apporté avec lui le Détraqueur.

— Expecto Patronum ! Proféra Harry d'une voie calme et posée.

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina d'une lueur pure et un cerf en jaillit. Le Détraqueur recula, relâchant son emprise. Il fut frappé par la lumière. Il poussa un cri silencieux et cacha son visage de sa main. Le cerf s'avançait vers lui, royal et confiant, chassant le Détraqueur et le froid. Le monstre s'éloigna en chuintant, retournant s'enterrer dans les profondeurs de Gringotts.

Harry retira son manteau pour le passer sur les épaules de Fleur. Elle frissonnait. Il lui frictionna les épaules pour la réchauffer. Il s'arrêta quand la vie se ralluma dans ses yeux. Il se pencha ensuite vers Sirius qui était toujours roulé en boule et lui parla à l'oreille pour le calmer. Dobby était celui qui avait été le moins affecté du groupe après Harry. Il se tenait toujours près du coffre.

— On peut remonter, Madame Delacour ? demanda l'Elfe avec une petite voix.

La sorcière opina du chef et se tourna d'un pas mal assuré. C'est alors que Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle portait des talons. Craignant de la voir tomber, il la rattrapa rapidement et lui prit d'autorité un bras afin de la soutenir.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence pesant, personne ne voulant prendre la parole. Le Patronus de Harry gambadait derrière eux, tenant l'obscurité en défaut, repoussant le monstre qui se terrait dans les entrailles de la terre. Le cerf se dissipa lorsqu'ils aperçurent la lueur de la lanterne qui était installée sur le chariot de mine. Ils étaient désormais bien trop près des voies de transport pour que le Détraqueur ne s'aventure en ces lieux. Fleur se sépara de Harry et marqua une distance avec lui, mais elle resserra l'emprise du manteau sur ses épaules.

Patmol se sentait mieux, il avait arrêté de gémir et avait à nouveau le regard alerte. Cela rassura Harry et Dobby. Sirius avait vécu une terrible expérience à Azkaban mais il faudrait plus qu'un unique Détraqueur pour le faire craquer.

— Bon, tenta joyeusement Harry quand ils furent tous embarqués. Retournons à la surface et allons acheter cette baguette !

Fleur ne prononça pas un mot, mais actionna le chariot. Les oreilles de Dobby se redressèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la surface, sa bonne humeur naturelle revenant à la charge. Ses incertitudes et ses doutes étaient chassés par le bonheur que procurait la nouvelle d'être bientôt l'heureux possesseur d'une baguette magique.

Fleur les laissa seuls dans le hall et s'éloigna rapidement. Harry n'eût même pas le temps de s'excuser auprès d'elle pour son comportement. Cela lui fit mal, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui avait presque son âge et il regrettait d'avoir dû la menacer.

— Allons-y, encouragea-t-il ses compagnons qui le devancèrent.

Dobby sautilla plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander. Sirius le suivait en remuant la queue avec énergie, content d'avoir retrouvé le soleil. Harry quant à lui, trainait derrière en grelotant : Fleur avait gardé son manteau.

Dobby n'attendit pas Harry pour pousser la porte en vieux bois du fabriquant de baguettes. Il était comme un enfant venant pour la première fois au Chemin de Traverse après avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Harry ne put empêcher un souvenir nostalgique fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de sa propre visite, de sa propre découverte, de son ébahissement permanent devant ces petites choses qui faisaient maintenant partie de son quotidien.

Harry était heureux que Dobby soit si joyeux. Il était fier du chemin qu'avait parcouru le petit Elfe, qui s'était dressé contre Lucius Malfoy pour lui.

Harry poussa la porte, qu'il fit avec suffisamment d'amplitude pour actionner la sonnette du magasin, contrairement à Dobby et Sirius. Ollivander prit rapidement place au comptoir pour accueillir ses nouveaux clients. Son attention fut directement attirée par Harry :

— Harry Potter, murmura-t-il. Quelle surprise de vous voir, un problème avec votre baguette ?

— Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur, lui sourit Harry. Je ne suis pas venu pour moi aujourd'hui, mais pour ce Monsieur.

À ces dires, il attrapa Dobby sous les aisselles et le souleva pour le poser sur le comptoir. Le magasin était aussi mal entretenu que pendant le reste de l'année. Dobby dût donc faire attention en posant ses pieds, afin de ne pas chiffonner une note ou écraser une baguette.

Le vénérable fabriquant leva un sourcil en regardant l'Elfe, ne comprenant pas où Harry voulait en venir.

— Monsieur Harry Potter a décidé d'offrir une baguette à Dobby pour Noël, lui expliqua l'Elfe de maison. Pourriez-vous m'en trouver une ?

— Une baguette pour un Elfe de maison ? demanda Ollivander, interdit. Pourquoi pas…

Il se retira dans l'arrière-boutique sans rien ajouter et lorsqu'il revint, ses bras étaient chargés de boîtes.

— Je ne vais pas utiliser mon mètre, car aucune de mes créations n'est proportionnée pour un Elfe de Maison, expliqua le fabricant de baguettes. C'est la première fois que je vais proposer une baguette à un Elfe de maison, alors j'en ai cherché quelques-unes sans grande puissance ni personnalité, afin de voir comment vous y réagissez.

Une fois l'explication terminée, Ollivander tendit une première baguette à Dobby. L'Elfe s'en saisit avec déférence. Il la tenait comme si elle était un trésor. Harry remarqua un siège près de l'entrée et en profita pour s'y installer. Sirius vint se cacher derrière lui avec prudence, ne faisant aucune confiance à Dobby.

Il n'y eût pas d'explosions, pas de meubles soulevés, juste quelques étincelles qui quittèrent l'extrémité de la baguette de Dobby. Elles étaient rouges. Ollivander sursauta de surprise. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

— Dobby a trouvé sa baguette, murmura l'Elfe avec adoration.

Il caressa le manche de chêne blanc, qui était légèrement plus clair que la peau grise de l'Elfe.

— C'est bien la première fois qu'une baguette trouve si vite son sorcier, expliqua le fabricant de baguettes.

— Est-ce que Dobby peut demander ce qu'il y a dans sa baguette ?

— Bois de chêne et poil de licorne, un mélange équilibré et calme, très loyal, complimenta le sorcier.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir sa bourse. Il était sur le point de payer la baguette quand un geste du fabricant l'arrêta. Le vieil homme regardait Dobby, il y avait dans ses yeux la même expression que celle que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans ceux de Harry.

— Je vous l'offre, offrit le fabriquant en regardant le jeune sorcier.

Il aurait été inutile à cet instant de parler au petit Elfe. Dobby était dans un autre monde, peuplé de rêves et de légendes, un monde où il tenait fièrement sa baguette magique. Harry hocha la tête pour accepter le cadeau.

Attrapant Dobby par l'épaule, il le dirigea doucement vers la sortie, mais au moment de sortir, Ollivander le rappela :

— Monsieur Potter… Sa voix était grave, comme le jour où il avait révélé à Harry l'origine de sa baguette. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire, mais le Ministère s'y opposera.

— Je le sais, se contenta de répondre le garçon avant de sortir.

Dans le froid de l'allée, Harry s'agenouilla au niveau de Dobby, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

— Tu es un sorcier maintenant Dobby, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire.

La joie de l'Elfe fut telle face à Harry Potter, que ce dernier sut sans le moindre doute que Dobby serait parfaitement capable de lancer un Patronus à l'aide de ce souvenir.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que se fini le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire, il est plutôt grand, j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire. Le second fera approximativement la même taille si ce n'est plus, on ne se révolte et on ne change pas le monde avec des scènes de 3.000 mots.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette lecture, la suite viendra le 1er juillet.**

 **Je tenais à remercier Isabella-57 pour la relecture habituel ainsi que WizPeppy pour les débats, les idées et les conneries que tu m'as soumis mais qui ne figure pas dans ce chapitre.**

 **En vous espérant nombreux dans les reviews,**

 **Lord OGM**


End file.
